When History Repeats Itself
by Cyndoquil
Summary: When a group of college students from the UK embark on an educational visit to the park, they hoped to get up close and friendly with some prehistoric wonders. When they're wishes are granted, they'll be praying to go home...
1. Chapter One - All Aboard

**Authors Note**

 _The following story is set AU to the timeline, in the year 2013 in Jurassic World. I do not hold the rights to anything from the Jurassic Park Franchise and all rights remain to respected owners, this is simply my piece as a fan of the series. I also want to take this opportunity to thank my lovely Beta Reader, Vulpix Sisters, be sure to give her stories a read too! Thanks for giving me a look and I would really appreciate some critical reviews so I can grow as a writer:)_

 **Vulpix Sister: u/5047548/vulpix-sisters**

* * *

I had been sat in that uncomfortable ass chair for what felt like a decade but was probably only an hour. My butt was numb, my forehead was drenched with sweat and worst of all my phone was nearly dead. The journey had been absolutely exhausting so far. A four hour drive to London, a nine hour flight to Miami before a much welcomed break from travel. I didn't get to see much of it but Miami seemed like a nice place though a lot hotter than back home. It wasn't long however before we were herded onto yet another plane for two hours. When we finally got to Costa Rica I thought that was it, all the travelling was over. I should have read the letter better or I might have changed my mind.

I had signed up to see dinosaurs and instead I had an amazing view of a ferry terminal.

Great.

Dylan and Cassie seemed to be enjoying it though. The two of them were too busy taking selfies together and making soppy faces as Cassie kept messing up Dylan's dark, curly hair to care that the Ferry had been delayed for another twenty minutes. In fact aside from myself Angela whose constant moaning was really grinding down my nerves, everyone didn't seem too disheartened by the lack of dinosaurs thus far.

Cassie came running towards me brandishing two ice creams with Dylan following, somehow he had managed to get ice cream all down his shirt already. I took the cone from her as vanilla began to melt down my fingers already. Cassie somehow managed to not spill a drop on herself, probably because she had bought new clothes especially for this trip. She kept parading around the house in her shorts, purple vest and a light blue checked shirt over the top which she had now tied around her waist because of the heat. Even her converse were new.

"You could try to smile you know?" She said as she sat beside me. Naturally I pulled the most over the top smile I could muster before letting my face drop again, and blowing a stray strand of hair out my face "I hope you're not going to be a misery the whole trip"

"I just hate all this waiting around" I was practically demolishing this ice cream. It was almost a magician's act; one second the cone was filled with a swirling mass of ice cream and then POOF! It had vanished. I looked down at my tattered jeans and shook my head again, I should have thought better than to wear jeans to Costa Rica.

"Not long now mate, look" Dylan wiped his sticky fingers on the corner of his hoodie before pointing to the island. I had to blink a few times to see what he was pointing at but eventually I could make out the dark blot slowly getting larger. Could it be the ferry? Thank God!

Cassie jumped up and raced to the railing to watch as the ferry came in. I knew she had been desperate to see dolphins though I wasn't sure if they even had dolphins in Costa Rica. Maybe prehistoric dolphins? In this day and age, who knew anymore?

Dylan came behind Cassie wrapping his arms around her waist and planting a kiss on her cheek. I looked away, staring intently into the floor again. It was weird seeing the two of them together. Dylan had been my friend since…well as long as I could remember really. Maybe Dylan would feel less awkward around him and his new girlfriend if he hadn't chose to date his sister perhaps.

"Chris!" I looked up when at the sound of my name, Cassie was practically bouncing, her long hair swaying in her messy ponytail "It's here! We're going to see Dinosaurs!"

The ferry was filled with tourists of all different ethnicities, origins and sizes. This was off peak season for the park so as far as kids went, there weren't actually that many. Most were the same age as myself and up. The youngest kid I saw was about seventeen. I suppose that's the good thing about coming with the college, during term time the park is emptier and therefore queues should be a lot shorter.

 _'The John Hammond Package is perfect for students and those looking for a more educational visit from the park…'_ I felt it was actually time to read the brochures that I was supposed to have read weeks back. Maybe I would get lucky and the fascinating pamphlet would distract me from all the kissy faces my sister was pulling. It didn't matter that I was only older by four minutes, my baby sister was playing tonsil tennis with my best friend and that….that was a whole new level of weird.

I was making my way down one of the corridors inside the ferry that lead towards the toilets. It was cooler than back in the terminal thanks to the constant sea breeze and the complete lack of glass in the windows.

Then out of nowhere I doubled over as pain shot through my stomach. I fell to the floor with pain and it took me a little while to realize that I had walked right into Sam's fist. I suppose he's got a lot going on at home, with his parents and all…still, I'm getting a little sick of his shit. I watched him head back towards the upper deck, before he vanished from my sights he felt the need to shout over his shoulder "Faggot!"

I was beginning to have serious second thoughts about this trip. Pulling myself up from the floor, I made myself back upstairs whilst trying my best to look like nothing had happened. Cassie was leaning over the hand rail and pointing into the great blue expanse beneath. Who knew how deep it went exactly? Schools of fish were probably swimming below them right then and there, completely oblivious to the trespassers sailing above them.

Briefly I wondered what it would be like to be a fish. I imagined it would be a nice existence. Nothing to worry about except the tide, the seaweed and the impending possibility of a bigger fish coming along and swallowing you whole…maybe I was better off not being a fish in fact.

"You okay?" Cassie was coming towards me, with her traditional concerned look. Her eyes were warm like melted chocolate, she had got them from Mum along with Mums easy smile and Dads dimples. The only thing we really shared was our red hair only where it looked amazing on her…it just looked god awful on me. "You're really pale…are you seasick?"

"No, I'm fine" She looked at me unconvinced and placed her hand on my forehead as if to check for a fever. I felt sorry for her because when she pulled her hand away it was sure to be covered in sweat. My hair was certainly wet with the stuff "Really, I'm okay"

"I'll get you some water, just wait here and-"

"Just leave me alone Cass!" The words came out harsher than I had meant. I wasn't angry at her after all, I just didn't want her to keep worrying about me. She looked at me, clearly hurt, before running away toward the lower deck. "Cass, I-"

Dylan stopped me from running after her. I looked up at him confused and he tried for a reassuring smile though it didn't quite work "I'll talk to her mate"

Great.

Thirty hours in and I've already screwed up.

Just great.


	2. Chapter Two - A Guided Tour

**Authors Note:**

 _Thank you if your still reading, whilst there may be a slow start I do plan on bringing the action and suspense very soon. Please leave a review or message me with your thoughts and opinions. Please be as honest as you like, I can handle criticism ;)_

* * *

"Now I'm sure you have all came across Chromosomes in your Biology classes before but here at Jurassic World, they mean a little more than a good grade on your next test paper…" I was diligently taking notes as Dr Wu spoke, careful not to miss a single word. When we had got to our rooms last night I had fell asleep almost immediately, even despite the heat and choosing forego dinner. The rest seemed to have done wonders for my mood. Whilst the heat still wasn't ideal I was better dressed for the weather with a short sleeved top, though I had chosen to keep my tattered jeans.

I was alert and ready to learn and honestly Henry Wu was a fascinating man. He explained to them the process of extracting and encoding DNA. Thankfully he simplified it, none of them were quite onto his level just yet.

The room they were in was like a mini theater and was air conditioned (thank the lord!). The seats were plush red and there was a screen at the front though currently it remained off. Dr Wu stood at the front behind a podium as he carefully went through his notes. He was a very neat looking man with a spotless lab coat and perfectly combed black hair. Some of his hair was graying, revealing the man's age.

"Now I realize that's a lot of information to take in one morning but don't worry, you'll be working alongside some of our interns who will be more than pleased to answer your questions and affirm anything you may be confused on" he offered us all an easy smile before turning his attention back to his notes "Now as this is a rather large group, we are going to split you into half. Four of you will be going down into the labs whilst the others will be given a tour of the park…after lunch you can both swap over"

Whilst the labs sounded brilliant, I really wanted to see the park. If I was honest it was Cassie who really enjoyed science, I only chose the subject because I needed a third choice. Whilst my grades in Biology were satisfactory I got better grades and enjoyed studying History a lot more. So whilst DNA was all super fascinating – and I mean that without any sarcasm – I wanted to see the living fossils that this park contained.

Like so many other little boys around the world, as a kid I would stomp around the house pretending to be a T-Rex. I would bare my teeth and stiffen my fingers to mimic claws, chasing Cassie around the house to try and eat her. Cassie would get scared which eventually resulted in me being banned from sherbet. Shame really, I made an excellent T-Rex.

When Dr Wu finished speaking we all gave him a round of applause before our teacher, the infamous Mr Conrad's, took the stage. I should probably explain why he was 'infamous' because it had nothing to do with his teaching talents or his supreme good looks for there was very little of either so far as I had noticed. It was due to the fact that out of all of the teachers in the college he was probably the harshest. Getting a good grade from Mr Conrad was like trying to draw blood from a stone. It didn't help that when he was speaking, the front row of the class would walk away from the class drenched in his saliva. He had a spitting problem.

Mr Conrad took out a folded up sheet from his back pocket and began to read off of it "Group A: Cass, Alice, Lewis and Craig. You'll be heading to the labs first to the labs with the intern Joseph" He gestured towards the door were I hadn't noticed the two young men lingering in the doorway each wearing Jurassic World Tee's and ID tags. One of them, the taller of the two with darker hair looked up and smiled, that must be Joseph I suppose "Group B: Dylan, Isaac, Chris and Sam. You'll be with Michael on the tour. Please try and remember you are all representing the college so best behavior…I'll leave you in their capable hands"

I'll be the first to admit that when we finally got into the park and I first laid eyes on the Triceratops, my jaw went slack and hung wide open. This place was…simply mind blowing. Seeing these creatures that by all laws of nature should not exist, just roaming around their paddocks on their day to day business was something I couldn't wrap my head around. I was no longer sure of man's place in the world. Had we grown too powerful?

I almost felt guilty, knowing me and Dylan were seeing the dinosaurs before Cass. I imagined she would have loved to be at the petting zoo in our place watching all of the children have a wonderful time. I couldn't help but feel jealous of all the little kids who were riding the dinosaurs, no matter how old l am that's still awesome. We must have spent a good twenty minutes in the petting zoo as Michael blabbered on about their diets whilst one if the handlers let us feed the baby Apatosaurus's which was a little gross as they slobbered a lot.

Next was the Tyrannosaurus Rex feeding show. It was fascinating to see how she ate " _the T-Rex has over 60 thick, bone crushing teeth that can be up to 9 inches long"_

"That's what she said" Sam sniggering in the background. I just rolled my eyes and went back to watching the T-Rex. When I was little I had been amazed by how fierce the lions at the zoo had been. The T-Rex, however, made those lions look like mere kittens. I could just imagine Cass standing here, jumping up and down which brought a smile to my face, Dylan must have had the same thought as I saw him chuckle to himself whilst looking at a picture of her on his phone as we left for the aviary.

" _We have two species of winged dinosaurs here in the aviary. Dimrphodon, meaning two-form tooth. Their diet includes small fish and insects, and they habituated England and Mexico. We also have the larger Pteranodon's meaning toothless wing."_ The commentary faded in to the background as I watched the majestic wing on these prehistoric birds flying around me. I zoned out daydreaming about a Pteranodon flying away with Sam in its beak, I was pulled back to reality when Dylan nudged me "Come on mate, were headed to the control room"

"…And here, is where the magic happens" Michael said still not taking his eyes up from his iPhone. He must have been completely oblivious to the rising tension among us. It's actually sort of impressive how much he was capable of ignoring. Reminded me of Mum when she was busy at work, me and Cassie could be tearing each other's hair out and her eyes wouldn't leave the computer screen once. The control room itself was cool, but somewhat boring compared to the dinosaurs and rides we had passed on the way here. There were large screens with blinking displays and numbers that I'm sure all meant something and were very important but I had not the slightest clue as to their meaning. The screens also displayed security footage and what looked like a stock chart.

The guy at the desk nearest me had a collection of toy dinosaurs lined up on parade above his work station and he had a large Pepsi. He looked sorta cool, like how I would imagine a game developer to look with the glasses and relaxed fashion. I was admiring the guy's desk when I felt the warm golly of spit hit the back of my neck followed by Sam's laughter.

By this point I had had enough.

"You're a real dickhead, you know?" the words came through gritted teeth as I turned to face him, wiping the spit from my neck. I was angry and disgusted and maybe a little hungry which didn't help my mood.

"What did you say?" Sam came towards me, not laughing anymore and that's when my bottle went. I was not a fighter and I had never stood up to Sam before. He stood an inch away from me and it was then I noticed how he was taller than me, stockier than me and at this angle the shaved scalp certainly made him look more menacing. I was praying Michael would get off his iPhone and realize what was going on. I'd rather not fight Sam, I would if I have to but I know I wouldn't be walking away without being hurt "Well?"

When I didn't reply he gave me a hard shove, sending me into the desk behind me. My hands sprawled out looking for something to catch me but instead it only knocked the guys drink over and hit god knows how many buttons.

Then, the sirens began to scream.


	3. Chapter Three - Please Remain Calm

**Authors Note**

 _So it's been a slow start, I know, really sorry about that but I wanted to set the story up right, thank you for sticking with this so long and any feedback would be a real help. Thanks again!_

* * *

The guy in his chair reacted too slowly and wasn't able to stop me in time. I fell, my hand hitting god knows how many buttons and spilling his drink over the console. When the sirens began to wail and the lighting flashed red, I felt dread form in the pit of my stomach. What had I done?

"Status report?" The woman had appeared from nowhere, with a pristine white suit and a neat ginger bob-cut. She held a tablet in one hand which she was tapping at furiously in-between staring at the screen in a wild frenzy.

"They've tripped off the power to Sector Eight" The guy's desk had gone dark and as he weakly banged his fist against the buttons in front of him they did nothing. His console was completely fried. I watched as he looked up to see everyone in the room was staring at him instead of doing what they could to fix the issue "Lock down the paddocks! Quickly!"

"What's in Sector Eight?" Dylan whispered to me as he pulled me off the ground. I shrugged in reply, I had no idea that the park was divided into sectors. I stared at the map on the screen which now had flashing red icons on the eastern side but I couldn't tell which paddocks where which.

"Get them out of here!" The white suited woman commanded, waving a dismissive hand in the direction of our group and throwing a nasty glare in the direction of Michael. I was pretty certain after all of this Michael didn't have a job to return to. Could be worse, when Mr Conrad would find out, he would have my head. As we were leaving the room I could still make out the rest of the conversation "Can someone tell me what's going on? Now!"

"Most of the paddocks have been locked in time" a woman's voice replied "However, we do need to deal with an escaped Stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus and….the Cryolophosaurus'…."

The doors closed shut behind me locking me out of the conversation and therefore out of the loop. We weren't even out of the corridor when the speakers began to blurt warnings to the visitors.

"Please make your way to the visitor's center. Please make your way to visitor's center…" I was already pulling out the leaflet from my backpack and looking for the Cryolophosaurus paddock on the map, but it wasn't listed anywhere "Please make your way to visitor's center…"

Getting to the visitors center wasn't very difficult. Every visitor was all heading in the same direction as we were so it was simply a case of joining the flood of people. The visitors center was even fuller than it had been this morning and more people were trying to fill inside. It was like a pack of sardines. Everyone seemed confused or angry, not that you could blame them. No one had disclosed what had happened in the control room.

Dylan and I sat on a piece of floor space we had managed to find behind the door. Every few minutes the door slammed into Dylan's arm but we didn't really have many alternative options. I wish Cassie was here, she would know exactly what a Cryolophosaurus was and whether we needed to worry.

I tried to open Google on my phone but it wasn't cooperating with me. I almost thrown it out of frustration. I couldn't stop my leg from twitching and everything just felt wrong. The way they had said the Cryolophosaurus' name was different to the others, she had made it sound bad. Worse than bad, she had made it sound like a serious threat.

"Hey what's wrong?" Dylan looked worried, I had noticed him searching the crowd as well. Clearly keeping an eye out for Cassie also. It had been twenty minutes and her group still weren't here yet. That couldn't be good right? "You don't get like this unless its exam day"

"Dylan…" I didn't want to tell him my worries, not when they could be the work of my paranoia. I had never heard of this dinosaur before. It wasn't like it was a velociraptor or a t-rex. For all I know it could be something as silly as a tiny, herbivore dinosaur that loved the taste of leaves. "I need you to google Cryolophosaurus for me"

"Okay…" It took us a few attempts to get the spelling right before we got some results. Reading the Wikipedia page did not help. Every word I read sank to the pit of my stomach like a rock. Over my shoulder, Dylan was reading too, his eyebrows becoming more furrowed as it went on "What's going on?"

"This thing…it's loose in the park" I struggled to get the words out. Saying them out loud seemed to make it all feel far more real and I was not brave enough for this. These dinosaurs were not tiny herbivores with a love for carrots. I was no genius and my only facts about this creature came from skim reading a Wikipedia page, but from what I read it seemed to be a combination of a Dilophosaurus and a Velociraptor. That alone was a recipe for disaster. It was twenty feet long and five feet tall, with sharp teeth designed for shredding meat. And it was my fault it was loose "We need to find Cass, quickly"

First things first, there was no point going on a wild goose chase. We had no clue whether she was even in the labs anymore. So we made the rational choice and called her phone. With every second sitting waiting for her to pick up, panic bubbled inside me. Then I heard the click as she answered.

"Oh thank god, where are you?"

" _Chris…"_ her voice was barely a whisper and she sounded as if she had been crying " _There's something out there, they're free"_

"I know….where are you Cassie?" Had she been told by the park assistants? Or had she found out on herself somehow?

" _It...It killed Lewis"_ her voice broke with his name, she was struggling to contain her breathing. She was putting a lot of effort in trying to be quiet " _And it's still out there, I can hear it"_

"Cassie, please" the desperation was obvious in my voice now "Just tell me where you are"

" _I'm in the toilets"_ there was a slight pause and I heard some scuffling on the phone " _In the lecture theater we were this morning"_

"I'm coming to get you, stay there"

" _No you cant-"_

I hung up on her. Every second we spent arguing was more time wasted. Something was outside of where she was hiding and it was a killer. As stupid as it may have been to try, I was going to find her and bring her home. Somehow without even asking, I already knew Dylan was coming with me.


	4. Chapter Four - No Sudden Movements

**Authors Note**

 _Sorry for the late upload, I know there aren't many of you out there reading this but thank you for sticking around for this :)_

* * *

The lecture hall was a part of the learning center, not too far away though it would have been quicker if we had access to transportation. As it stood, guests weren't meant to be wandering around and we were not allowed. I ran as fast as I could, with absolutely no idea what I was going to do when I got there, with Dylan trying his best to keep up with me. He was breathing hard and although I really did want to stop and give him a break there simply wasn't an option for it.

I think we were both glad when we finally got to the building.

"Right wait here okay" I whispered to Dylan as he was haunched over his knees, trying to catch his breath "Hopefully, I won't be long"

"No, I'm coming with you" His breath had pretty much returned by now, which surprised me. Neither of us where exactly athletic, unless video games counted as a form of exercise that is. He looked determined to help but I just couldn't risk it.

"Look" I placed a hand on his shoulder and levelled with him "She said something was outside and honestly, neither of us are a match for a dinosaur. I want to get Cass and get out preferably without being seen and that will be easier if only one of us go in, I need you to wait and be ready to move when we come out"

He nodded, seeming to understand the situation. I handed him my jacket and backpack, didn't want the loose change or keys jingling about. For all I know, Cassie could just be paranoid. Whilst I really loved her, I hoped that she was simply crazy. My sister's imagination was plenty easier to deal with than anything physically existing.

I made my way into the hall, careful not to let the door slam behind me. The tables had all been laid out with plates and cutlery ready for our lunch when we returned. In the corner, the small café and kitchen had been obviously abandoned in a hurry with a pot still boiling upon the stove. Mostly it looked normal. However the far wall that had once been entirely made up of windows overlooking a rather nice field of native flowers had been shattered and shards of glass was scattered over the floor. Opposite me were three doors; the mens and female toilets and then the door that lead to the lecture theatres and down to the labs.

I crouched and made my way towards the toilets when I heard metallic tinkling sounds from the kitchen area. I stood up slowly peering through the doorway. Was it possible Cassie had moved? I just caught a glimpse of blue leathery skin before diving back down and taking cover behind the nearest table. Who was I honestly kidding? I was no Indiana Jones here, I was a coward. I wasn't about to leave Cass now though.

I waited a moment, listening for any sound that may signal that I had been spotted. Every second felt like an hour and the air seemed to sit heavy on my chest. The metallic tinkling continued along with the rare reptilian sound. I began to make my way towards the toilets again, cautious of the crunching glass beneath my feet. I reached the last table, the end of my cover. I took a deep breath before scurrying across the space separating me from the girl's bathroom. The door was light and opened without a sound, thankfully.

"Cassie?" I hissed into the bathroom, my voice bouncing off of the tiles. I saw some movement, then vibrant red hair as Cass peeked around the door of one of the cubicles. Her cheeks had been stained with tear tracks but mercifully she had stopped crying. As she moved toward me I pulled her into a hug "You okay?"

She nodded against my chest and that was all I needed to know. I would tell her how thankful I was that she was safe and how strange it was to be in a toilet with no urinals when we were safely back in England. I promise anyone reading this, I have learnt my lesson. I will never complain about the rain or cold of England and will happily never leave its shores again.

"Ready?" I whispered to her and with her nod we both crouched down and gently opened the door. The room looked the same as it had when I left it; tables, shattered glass and the carnivorous chef in the kitchen. We scurried through the tables, I lead the way with Cass close behind me. We were about hallway across the room when a security guard came in, holding Dylan gruffly by the arm. He was tanned with dark glasses and what looked like a bullet proof vest. He even had a gun at his waist. Under normal circumstances I would have been angry by the sight of it, America and its goddamn gun laws! However, considering there was a killer reptile less than ten metres from me, I think I could have kissed that gun.

That is if the man brandishing it would shut the hell up.

"You and your friends should know better, we are on security alert young man and it's the likes of you lot that risk the…" he stopped abruptly as and the dinosaur emerged from the kitchen. It looked like so many of the other dinosaurs I had seen with its lizard like skin and equipped with razor sharp claws and teeth to tear apart meat. Unlike others I had seen though, she had ice blue skin and a fan shaped crest upon its head, blazing red and orange. Slowly, it began to creep towards the guard, like it was stalking him. He pushed Dylan behind him, causing him to hit a table and fall to the floor before the guard opened fire. "Take cover kid!"

The first bullet made contact with dinosaur's skin but instead of deterred it seemed enraged. It let out an ear piercing screech and its whole body flashed from blue to a blood red. It ran at the guard who was now screaming and emptying all of his bullets into the overgrown lizard.

"Dylan run!" I screamed over to him as I pulled myself and Cassie up and headed towards the broken windows behind us. Luckily he didn't need telling twice. As we were tearing our way through dining room we heard the dying scream of the unknown security guard followed by the sound of crushing bone. We touched down in the field and ran into the forest, not daring to look back.


	5. Chapter Five - Breath Again

**Authors Note**

 _Bit of a boring one today, this is just a filler chapter pretty much. I don't really know where I'm going with this and as I am heading on holiday in just two days I may take a brief period of time off whilst I plan. I only hope to do another five or so chapters, the point of this really was to get me writing again and to try to write something I wouldn't usually try. As of this moment, I haven't received any reviews for this story but please I would really like feedback. I want to know if my characters are okay and how well I write, I will be studying creative writing in September and how to write professionally one day so please, any feedback is greatly appreciated_

 _Once again, thanks for reading and enjoy :)_

* * *

We were crouched behind a log in the dense forest area that circled around the field. The grass was dry and long, whilst it helped to provide us cover it did also make it harder to see. From the angle we were sat at, all we could see was grass. The seemingly endless sea of green however was occasionally broken with explosions of colour. Shades of violent violet, rapacious reds and barbaric pinks painted the petals of some truly beautiful wild flowers. The sky was a perfect blue and everything seemed perfect in the world, so serene.

Yet my heart wanted to tear itself from my chest and I was struggling so hard to control my breathing that I felt sick. My legs ached, every muscle in my body telling me to run as fast and as far as possible. But I had to be reasonable, listen to Cassie. She had told us to hide the moment we touched down in the field. She told us to shut up and stay still. I trusted Cassie, whilst I had been pretending to be a dinosaur as a kid she had been fascinated by them. If she didn't think we could outrun this thing, she was probably right.

It stepped out very slowly, its nostrils flared as she sniffed the air. Its skin had returned to the ice blue it had been when I first set eyes on it, only now its jaw was wet with red, arterial blood. Human blood. Briefly I wondered if that security guy had a family, a wife or girlfriend who was completely oblivious they had just lost their love. Maybe there was a kid out there somewhere who would get told tonight that Daddy wasn't coming home. Would that happen to our parents? No…we were going to go home. I was sure of that.

Its head slowly turned in our direction and for a moment I thought it had spotted us. I wanted to get up and leg it, grab Cassie and run like hell.

Thank god I didn't.

Her head snapped to the left back in the direction of the learning centre and the main road. She gave out a low hiss before heading off into that direction. We listened intently as the sound of her footfall slowly vanished from hearing. We sat still for a good ten minute, too afraid to move in case it was still around. Slowly, it became easier to breath.

"I think it's gone…" Cassie whispered as she let out a breath she must have been holding. She held her held her head in her hands looking as shaken as I felt. Dylan took her hand and pulled her into a hug. I had seen them hug and kiss before, they acted like a honeymoon couple at times. This time however there was something desperate about it. They held each other so tightly, clinging onto each other. Maybe they were more than just the average teenage couple, maybe they really did love each other. "We need to get out of here"

"The parks gathering everyone in the visitor centre" I said rising to join them standing up, I wiped the dirt off of my knees and the sweat from my forehead. The visitors centre was not really that far away but we had no idea where that thing was. If we took the wrong route we could walk directly into it again "They're gonna evacuate the place, I'd say that's our best hope"

"Guys" Dylan said still looking rather pale "What the hell was that thing?"

"Cryolophosaurus" both me and Cass answered together. She gave me a quick astonished glance, aside from maybe the t-rex I knew nothing about Jurassic animals and Cassie knew that. Still looking surprised, she continued "Imagine a raptor with anger management issues then make it bigger stronger and add some poison in there. I'm not sure if the original species were poisionous but here they had to fill in some of the DNA with Amazonian tree frogs and it mutated a little, there's a reason it's not open to the public yet"

"How the hell do you know all this?" Cassie was smart, not genius level but she knew her stuff. She got good grades, payed attention in class and made good decisions. Both she and Dylan were great students. I was the lazy one who didn't like doing work or getting involved so when they sat next to me they looked like saints anyway. But I have never known Cass to being a walking encyclopaedia.

"It was part of our homework to research the genetic engineering of the park" she said proudly fixing her shit and neatening her ponytail "Maybe you should do your homework one day"

Maybe she was right about that one. We sat around for another few minutes, no one seeming to have anything to say but none of us quite brave enough to suggest moving onwards. I didn't want to be eaten and so the idea of staying sat here on this patch of ground where I felt safe…yeah that sounded pretty nice to me.

Until Dylan burst my bubble that is.

"Well we can't wait here until that thing decides to come back…" and with that, we got off of our asses and began to move.


	6. Chapter Six - Guilt

**Authors Note**

 _Took a little while but here's the new chapter, bit of a slow one I know but I am on holiday and having trouble bringing this story to a close. Hope you all understand, won't be many more chapters left now, nearly finished_

* * *

Back home, there was this patch of forest on the outskirts of town. I'm pretty sure every kid from the area had played in those forests at least once. For both me and Cassie it was a great place. As kids, we would walk the dogs with our parents and when I grew older the forest became a good place to go to when my head was loud. I could never get lost in those forests and because of this I had deluded myself that I was some kind of wilderness expert.

In truth, I couldn't navigate a dog to its bone. This dense jungle was humid and the thick canopy of leaves made it harder to see. Everything looked the same and there was nothing really to identify one plant from another. We could be going in circles for hours and be completely clueless.

Dylan had a great idea though. We stuck to the jungle for cover but followed the road towards the visitors centre. We would be covered for most of the journey and when we had to break out of the jungle then hopefully we would be safe from the threat of predators. It was a good plan and I was ashamed to say it had surprised me that Dylan had been the one to think of it.

He was not the leading kind, it was Cassie that usually made decisions and I and Dylan just sort of went along. She knew what needed to be done or at least was better at organising it. Me and Dylan, we just sat back and usually passed the time with idle chatter and jokes that were probably funnier to us than they were in reality. Sometimes we did not act like the 'young, mature adults' we were supposed to be and sometimes that drove Cassie a little crazy. Most of the time she just laughed along with us.

As we made our way through the jungle I found myself walking alongside Dylan, shoulder to shoulder. Cassie was in front of us, constantly scanning everything, clearly a little paranoid. Rightfully so I suppose. I got a real look at Dylan's face and took in the scratches and dirt around his face. His left arm was beginning to show bruising and his movements were off, like he was trying to hide a limp.

"You okay?" I placed a hand on his left shoulder, causing him to wince slightly. I quickly retracted my hand back, feeling guilty. "Sorry"

"It's fine, damn security guard twisted my ankle" He quickly composed himself and soldiered on. Dylan was looking mostly at the ground. It was hard to see how he was feeling, he wasn't quite an open book. He shook his head gently "I shouldn't talk like that, always got told to respect the dead"

"The dead…" When you're young, you don't usually experience death much. I had been lucky enough to have only experienced loss when I had to say goodbye to my dog Pip when I was ten. Whilst it hurt, it didn't fully prepare you for death. I was a teenager, I had barely thought about what I was going to do in the next five years. Death was far from my mind. "…we could have been one of them earlier"

"Well, we're not"

Dylan's words seemed to end the discussion but I couldn't help thinking about it. If I hadn't been so quiet getting to the bathroom, if we had made a mistake on the way back then who knows what may have happened. If that security guard hadn't of came at all what would have happened then? Would it be us getting sent back in body bag filled with sliced flesh? Was it wrong for me to feel grateful that it was _him_ instead of _us?_

We kept moving onwards until I walked right into Cassie. The toe of my shoe must have kicked her in the back of her foot but she didn't seem to care at all. She was staring out into the road, her mouth hanging wide open like a docile goldfish. When I followed her gaze I felt none of the wonder that was displayed on her face, only fear.

In the middle of the road was a large creature that looked sort of like a spikey komodo dragon with a weight issue. It was the size of a small horse with a long tail that spiked at the end like a mace. Its eyes were round and black like two oversized beetles. I knew what this was, I had seen it before in cartoons as a child. However I really doubted this guy was going to sing and dance like he did when I was a kid.

It was a stegosaurus.

A real breathing stegosaurus.


	7. Chapter Seven - Gentle Giants

**Authors Note:**

 _Thanks again guys for reading and following the story this far, I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter. We're getting near the end now so hang in there! As usual please sit back, no feeding the plot bunnies and enjoy the ride ;)_

* * *

Whilst I stood gawking at the Stegosaurus like an absolute fool, waiting for it to see us or decided to charge at us, Cassie had pulled herself together. Her mouth no longer resembled that of a goldfish and to my utter amazement – and horror – she stepped out from the foliage. I didn't grab her quick enough, only managing to hiss her name as she neared the Jurassic monster.

"Relax" she didn't take her eyes from it "She won't hurt us"

Forgive me for not immediately trusting the mace tailed lizard when my sister told me I should but I lingered under the cover of the leaves. Cassie held her hand out and cautiously stepped forward. From where I stood I couldn't hear what she was saying but she was whispering to it, like you would to a baby or timid creature. The Stego seemed completely unfazed, far more interested in the loose twig it had found on the road.

I watched, barely able to believe what I was seeing as Cassie stroked the back of the dinosaur as if it was a giant puppy. She seemed to appreciate it too, turning her large head slowly and looking up at Cassie. Its large black eyes almost seemed affectionate. Dylan edged out before me, clearly nervous but following Cassie's lead. He broke out in a broad grin when he touched the reptiles flesh "It's warm…Chris, come over here"

For a moment I considered staying in my nice little spot but I pulled it together. I joined the two of them, up close the thing looked even bigger than it had from the tree line. It was taller than me though granted not by much, but its neck was as thick as a car's tires. I gave the mace-like tail a cautionary glance, Cass must have caught me.

"They're very docile, only attacking when to defend itself" she continued stroking the dinosaur and I knew right then mum and dad were going to get hounded when we get home for months. Cassie had fell in love and she wasn't going to give up until she had a pet dinosaur sitting beneath the Christmas tree come December "Besides, Bessie is a baby"

"Bessie?" I asked, laughter clear when I spoke "What kind of names that?"

"Well, she reminded me sort of a cow" she patted Bessie affectionately on the back as it tried its best to chew the twig, not seeming to realize that it was wood and not food "And personally I don't think there's a better name for a Jurassic cow than Bessie"

"If Bessie's a baby" Dylan spoke up "How big must mama dino-cow be?"

"Well…" Cassie dived right into the dinosaur fact file, smiling from ear to ear. Whilst the trip might not have gone as we had originally planned, this is what we came here for. This was what Cassie had been dreaming of since the day we had brought that god forsaken letter home. The joy on her face, it was a wonderful sight to see. Standing here with Bessie and my best friends, you could almost forget that there was killer dinosaur on the loose and hadn't long been sighted near our position.

I did say almost.

Life's a bitch and just when the dust is settling and you think everything is hunky dory, something comes along and disturbs the balance of things. Over from the opposite side of the road were bushes that disappeared off into the mountain side. From the greenery emerged what could only be mama dino-cow. Whilst I had been warned never to comment on a ladies size, I would be a fool for not pointing out that this mama was massive. Maybe I'm exaggerating but I swear, she was like a dumper truck.

She opened her mouth and the noise that emerged was somewhere between a honk and a roar, like a giant, pissed off goose. Considering it was honking in our direction, I assumed it was us that it was pissed off with. "Cass…I though you said they only attack to defend themselves?"

We all backed up from Bessie, our hands up in the air in hope that mama realized we didn't pose any potential threat. But it continued to edge closer, so much so I could smell her foul breath with every honk she gave. Bessie moved towards Big Mama, the two of them backing off at a pace I didn't think would be possible of an animal their size to pull off.

"Strange…." Cassie said her brow furrowed with confusion as she lowered her hands back down to her sides, choosing to relax "We were no threat"

"Then what scared Big Mama like that?"

The moment the words came out my mouth I regretted it. The answer came from behind us, from within the foliage we had emerged from came the snapping of a twig. Slowly we all turned to see the Cryolophosaurus stalk out of the greenery in its ice-blue glory. There were only two words going round my head there and then:

Oh shit.


	8. Chapter Eight - Run Like Hell

**Authors Note**

 _Lots of thank's to Vulpix Sister's for this chapter, she was a really huge help with all of this! Really could not have done it without her, I was suffering serious writers block and then she came and sprinkled her creativity over my story and really she is the reason I got this far. This is actually the last chapter, the next chapter I upload will be the epilogue so here is where the story really comes to an end. Thank you everyone who has stuck with me, who have Favorited or reviewed, I love you all 3_

* * *

Slowly backing away, I was torn between the instinct to run as fast as I could away and the paralyzing fear that seemed to be taking over the muscles within my body. There was no way we could all get away right? My eyes flicked over to Cassie and Dylan, they seemed as conflicted as I was. The only movement they had made was linking their fingers together. The Cryolophosaurus tilted its head to the left, a guttural rumble escaping its throat.

I had made a promise that we were going to go home but when you're facing down a prehistoric killer who you have precisely no chance to defeat, then you sort of have to accept you won't all be going home. The decision I had to make was who would be the lucky ones?

Well…that wasn't really a decision at all.

Slowly I began to sidestep carefully away from Dylan and Cassie, though unfortunately Cryolophosaurus still remained focussed up them. It took a cautious step forward growling towards Cassie. It was that step forward that made me panic, it was too close to Cassie for my liking. On the ground near my foot was a loose branch that had fallen free of the tree line. I snapped down and grabbed it before flinging it towards the Cryolophosaurus. I missed but I certainly caught her attention. She roared, flashing red and focussing its entire attention on me.

"Get to the centre!" I didn't have much time to think about the stupidity of my actions or even what the next decision was in my amazing plan. But if Cassie and Dylan listened to me then at least they stood a better chance at getting back in one piece. I ran as fast as I could back up the road, away from the direction of the centre and away from Cassie. I could hear the thunderous footsteps behind me, gradually gathering speed.

Ahead of me was straight road, if continued up that way then I would be caught up with rather quickly and the head start I had given Cassie would amount to barely anything. So instead I dived through the open gates of the Stegosaurus paddock, slamming the gate closed just in time. Cryolophosaurus slammed into the barbed fence with a clang. The fencing bent beneath her body, it wouldn't hold her out for very long.

Scrambling I took off with a run. The paddock wasn't the biggest I had seen but it was large enough and worst of all it was practically an open field. No cover to hide behind, no way out aside from where I had got in. The only things here were the Stegosaurus'. If I ran towards them they may take me as a threat and kill me just as quickly as the Cryolophosaurus would. I was torn between a rock and a hard place.

Behind me was the screeching of metal on metal and a crash as the fence hit the ground hard. The Cryolophosaurus was inside the paddock. With little other options, I ran further into the paddock, skirting around the outside of the Stegosaurus'. I hoped and prayed that they knew I was no threat to them and luckily my prayers were answered.

Though of course that didn't mean I was safe. Now I was stood in a field with a raging carnivore and a bunch of extremely large, heavy, pissed herbivores. It wasn't long before the Stegos noticed the Cryolophosaurus because they all started to stomp around guarding the younger members of the heard. Their tails started to swing around wildly which got Cryo's attention away from me for the time being. I realised I had two options, hope the Cryolophosaurus was too distracted by the stegosaurus's to notice me running back the way I came to try get out of the paddock, or try and stay close to the stegosaurus's to keep the attention away from me whilst they battle it out, neither one I was all too fond of quite frankly.

It all happened so quickly I barely had time to realise what was happening. The Cryolophosaurus charged at one of the stegosaurus's causing the herd to panic. I looked over towards the gate, an almost clear path, so I ran. I don't think I had ever run as hard as I did that day, my feet hitting against the ground hard. Adrenaline was flooding my body and I could barely hear anything that was going on over my blood pumping against the interior of my ear drum.

The blow felt like I was hit by a plane. My body flew across the plains like I was a leaf in the wind, everything hurt, the world turning red. When I finally stopped I could see the Stegosaurus's fleeing as the Cryolophosaurus attention was no longer on them. I tried to get up but the movement felt like my spine was being ripped from my body.

Stomp.

Stomp.

Stomp.

The Cryolophosaurus stared down at me, drool sliding over its jaws and dripping into my hair. Its teeth were yellow and its breath was hot and humid against my face. That was the last thing I saw. Death came quickly, my neck snapping and silencing my screams as the dinosaur tore into my flesh. The last thing I remember thinking was how I hoped she didn't leave any of my body for my family to find.


	9. Chapter Nine - Ten Years On

Ten years had passed, Cassie sat in the window seat of the apartment. Her eyes fluttered as she fell into a light sleep, her head slumped against the frame of the glass. Outside the world was grey; clouds, rain and concrete. Cars hustled to and fro below her, making their way home from busy school and work days. Ten years on and Cassie still had nightmares of Jurassic World and though she hadn't been there to witness it, her imagination seemed to create new and graphic images concerning her brother's death.

Dylan's soft hand found itself on her shoulder causing Cassie to wake up in a start. The panic quickly faded, Jurassic World was a far way away and a long time ago. She was safe, they were safe. She placed her hand over his, running her fingers over the back of his and playing with the golden wedding band. Such a simple piece of metal and yet it was so precious to them both.

"How are my girls today?" He said leaving a kiss on her forehead before resting his chin on top of her head "Anything interesting happen?"

"Well I'm pretty sure Christi is going to be footballer when she gets big" Cassie said stroking her hands over round stomach "This morning she refused to stop kicking me"

"Well she certainly doesn't take after you then sleepy" He ran his fingers through Cassie's hair before making his way over to the kitchen. He stared into the fridge for a little while, leaving Cassie to return to the window and contemplate her dreams more. She stroked over her belly, an absent minded action that had become a habit whenever she thought too hard "Baby, why don't you go to bed, get some real sleep? I'll cook tea tonight, wake you when it's ready"

Cassie pressed her lips into a smile before easing herself up from her seat and making her way over to her room. She glanced over to the picture frame on top of the mantel piece. Inside, her brother had been trapped in a state of eternal youth. It made her heartache knowing he would never get the chance to grow up.

She shook her head, hoping to shake away the nightmares that still lingered in the shadows of her mind, waiting to haunt her when she went back to sleep. She lay down under the covers, the warmth of her duvet engulfing her flesh. Try as she might she couldn't fight back the pillow and fell into a gentle sleep.


End file.
